Interior rearview mirrors for motor vehicles are known which are equipped with an Electrochromic headlight glare sensor that detects the light from the headlights of following vehicles and darkens the mirror when a predetermined value is exceeded so that the driver is not dazzled. FIG. 4 shows such a rearview mirror with a mirror housing 21 that delimits a receiving opening for a mirror glass 22. The Electrochromic electronics circuit board is located behind the mirror glass 22 near one side edge 23 of the mirror housing 21. The headlight glare sensor 24 seated on the electronics circuit board is located near the side edge 23 of the mirror housing 21 and can be seen behind the mirror glass 22. Since the only installation possibility for the electronics circuit board is in the side region of the mirror housing 21, the sensor can only be placed in the side region in this known interior rearview mirror.
The object of the invention is to design the interior rearview mirror such that the sensor can be installed in any desired installation location even under cramped installation conditions.
This object is attained in an interior rearview mirror of the type according to the invention.